


each man kills the thing he loves

by solohux



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt Kylo Ren, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: "General Hux," Snoke says, his tone flippant as though surprised at Kylo's puzzled reaction. "When I asked him to retrieve you from Starkiller Base, he refused. He wanted to leave you to die."Kylo's eyebrows draw together in a bewildered frown, his mouth falls slightly agape. It can't be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt I got from the lovely [@ellstra](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thank you so much! ❤️
> 
> the fic can also be found on my tumblr [here!](http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/151258272329/how-about-snoke-telling-kylo-that-hux-refused-to)

"He _refused_ , you know."

Kylo looks up at the Supreme Leader from where he kneels at his feet, his dark hair obscuring part of the view of his master's expression.

"W-what?"

Snoke lays his hands down on the armrests of his pitiful excuse for a throne, the dark wood is scratched and scuffed, definitely not as grand as Kylo had thought it would be.

"General Hux," Snoke says, his tone flippant as though surprised at Kylo's puzzled reaction. "When I asked him to retrieve you from Starkiller Base, he said _no_. He wanted to leave you to die."

Kylo's eyebrows draw together in a bewildered frown, his mouth falls slightly agape. It can't be true; Hux had been the first thing he'd seen when he'd woken in the bacta tank, Hux had been the one who'd sat by him in the medical wing whilst he recovered, and Hux had been the body that Kylo had clung to during the coldest nights. But he'd refused to rescue Kylo? It can't be true...

"No. Hux wouldn't." Kylo keeps his gaze drawn downwards, worried that he'd find a disturbing truth in his master's eyes if he looked up. He shifts, kneeling on all fours, worried that his emotions may overwhelm him. "He's loyal, I've sensed it."

"Search your feelings, my boy," Snoke croons, standing up from his throne. "He's been using you, trying to turn you against me, trying to distract you from your destiny."

Kylo can't stop his eyes from brimming with tears. "I would've sensed if he was using me--."

"You were unconscious when he retrieved you from Starkiller, were you not?" Snoke takes eerily slow steps towards his kneeling apprentice, his dark robes cascading around his feet. "Even the accompanying troopers reported of the General's unwillingness to save your life. He made comments about how unfortunate it was that you hadn't perished in your battle. How it would've been beneficial for all if Kylo Ren had been found dead."

Kylo trembles. Not Hux. Not _his_ Hux. They've been through so much; fought together and stayed together. But Hux had led Kylo to his bed in the first place all those years ago, talked of ruling the galaxy with the help of Kylo's reckless power with Kylo still buried to his hilt inside of him, made Kylo feel like no one else had ever managed to.

He thought Hux was different. Turns out he's no better than Organa or Skywalker, wanting to exploit Kylo's power for their own uses.

His hands clench into fists as the tears finally fall, burning on his cheeks, from anger or sadness, Kylo isn't sure.

With his head still down, Kylo doesn't see his master's snakelike movements, a monster creeping towards its unsuspecting prey. Snoke is suddenly in front of him, placing his bony forefinger underneath Kylo's chin and tipping his head up, finally bringing his gaze to his master's face.

"Cease your tears, Kylo," Snoke says, his tone soft and dark. Kylo finds that his body forcefully relaxes, all hurt turning into anger. Snoke sneers. "Scum like General Hux do not deserve to cause such emotion in a creature as powerful as yourself. Return to the Finalizer. Teach him a lesson. Show him that you will not tolerate being used in such a way."

"Yes. _Scum like General Hux_ ," Kylo repeats, his eyes glazed, his voice quivering though he mentally denies that it's from anything but the desire to face Hux and annihilate him.

How dare he think he can use Kylo for his own gain; does he not realise that Kylo holds more power in his little finger than Hux does in his entire body?

"Go, my boy." Snoke says, using his finger to wipe a stray tear from Kylo's cheek, digging his nail in a little to hard on his fair skin and leaving a red scratch. "Take his life as penance for his crimes against the Master of the Knights of Ren."

Kylo nods once. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

              ////////////////////

As Kylo knew he would be, Hux is in the docking bay when Kylo's shuttle arrives back on the Finalizer. From the viewport, Kylo can see row upon row of stormtroopers, lined up in an organised manner to greet him. If Kylo's mind wasn't so occupied with how he's going to tear Hux apart, he may have appreciated the gesture.

He disembarks, ensuring his new lightsaber is clipped to his belt, knowing that it may need to be used should Hux deny allegations of exploiting Kylo to get him the throne of the galaxy.

"Master Ren," Hux greets, hiding his smile, keeping his professionalism in front of his troops. "Welcome back to the Finalizer. I trust the Supreme Leader completed your training as promised."

Kylo can sense the obviously false happiness rolling off Hux's aura. Lies. Hux is probably merely aroused by the idea of being able to sexually satisfy himself with Kylo's cock tonight. Kylo doesn't answer him, his mask less face locked in a neutral expression.

"As usual, I have prepared a suite for the mission debrief. This way," Hux gestures for Kylo to follow him and he does, making an effort to stay in-step with the man who thought he could tame the mighty Kylo Ren. Kylo huffs at the notion.

The door to the room which Hux has prepared swishes open and, no sooner is the door closed and locked, Hux's arms are around Kylo's neck, kissing him fervently. If Kylo didn't know the truth, he'd say that Hux has genuinely missed him. Hux's lips are as soft as they usually are as they glide across the pale skin of Kylo's face towards his lips. It takes all of Kylo's newfound mental strength not to melt underneath the passion of Hux's kisses, his lips vaguely tasting like Juna berries...Kylo's favourite. But Kylo doesn't move, he makes no attempt to return Hux's false affection.

"Ren," Hux says desperately between kisses. "Hold me. _Please_."

"As you wish," Kylo replies coldly.

Before Hux can utter anything in response, his kisses stop as invisible hands push him away, making him stagger backwards until his body hits a wall. With a heavy thump, his head bangs against the wall and dizzies him for a moment, before Kylo's forearm arm across his throat snaps him out of it.

"You thought I wouldn't see through your rouse," Kylo spits, his teeth gritted, sneering in Hux's face. "You thought you could bed me and tame me until I'd do anything for you. You were wrong, General. Pitifully wrong."

Hux coughs, his hands locked around Kylo's arm, trying to free himself.

"Ren, I don't know what you're talking about! I've missed you, I've--"

"Don't lie to me. The Supreme Leader has shown me your true colours. I've had enough of your deceit, Hux. It ends. Now."

Snarling, Kylo unclips his lightsaber from his belt and ignites it, keeping his eyes locked with Hux's at all times, watching as the concern grows in the General's pale eyes.

"N-no, Ren, please! Snoke is lying to you! I trust you, with my life! Don't do this..." Hux struggles against Kylo's hold, though his lack of air is weakening him too much to be able to pull free.

"You are nothing. Scum. A mere breeze that thinks it's a hurricane, trying to stop me from reaching my destiny," Kylo says, bringing his lightsaber up, the red blade crackling between them, watching as the crimson reflects like blood in Hux's eyes.

"Wait!" Hux gasps, staring at the blade in front of his face. "Look inside my mind. Please, Ren. You owe me that much. Please!"

There's a flash of something new in Hux's eyes that Kylo has never seen before; terror, fear, **_desperation_**. A combination of the three is what makes Kylo lower his arm from Hux's throat, allowing him to breathe. Kylo rips his glove off, and presses the heel of his palm to Hux's forehead, uncaring of how rough the entry to the General's mind is. He already knows what he's going to find; the Supreme Leader has told him all that he needs to know.

Faintly, Kylo hears Hux cry out in pain but he pays him no attention. This will be over quickly.

Hux's mind is frightfully disorganised; a mess of repressed memories and fierce emotions that are locked away in a tight cage. Kylo tears through like an angry rancor, searching for what he needs: any evidence that will show him just how much Hux has been using him, how much Hux doesn't care.

But he finds nothing of the sort.

All of Hux's memories of Kylo are so emotionally charged, pulling Kylo closer to them for a better look. Hux has memorised every inch of Kylo's body, every scar and what it means, every constellation of freckles and the spots where Kylo most likes to be touched. Hux knows that Kylo doesn't like to get up early in the mornings, he knows that Kylo likes to butter both sides of his toast before he eats it, he knows that Kylo bites his lip when he's sleepy to stop himself from falling asleep, he knows that Kylo likes to have soft classical music on in the background as he tries to drift off to sleep.

And Hux knows how scared Kylo is of Snoke.

 _'I'm in love with him_ '. Hux's voice reverberates around him, echoing across the vastness of his own mind. _'I'm in love with Kylo Ren.'_

Kylo pulls out of Hux's mind with a cry, pulling his hand away in a swift movement as though burned. To his dismay, Hux cries out too, his body falling limply to the ground with a heavy thud. Kylo stands above him, gasping, his mind reeling from such an emotional experience.

 _'Love,'_ he thinks. _'Hux said he loves me...Hux!'_

As though suddenly remembering, Kylo drops to his knees beside Hux's unconscious body and stretches out with the Force, finding Hux's mental feedback to be bright and, thankfully, still online. Kylo exhales in relief. Clearly, having a reckless Force-user inside his mind had been too much for Hux to bear and he'd shut down upon Kylo removing himself.

The swell of anger that he'd felt for Hux still swirls in Kylo's gut but now, it hungers for his master, wanting to torture him for manipulating Kylo into believing that the only person who'd ever shown him compassion was using him too.

"I'm sorry," Kylo says, brushing his ungloved hand through Hux's hair. "I'm sorry, Hux. _Forgive me_." Hux stirs slightly though he doesn't wake. Kylo bows his head, closes his eyes. "I'll make him pay, Hux. For making me doubt you. I swear it."

Kylo leans down, placing a soft kiss on Hux's temple.

"My Emperor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
